What a Wonderful World
by Azturial
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas de diferentes claims. Tabla Alfabética: #3 - "Correr" - Puede escuchar los gritos y los edificios desmoronándose. Lo debe encontrar, lo necesita encontrar. Alemania/Italia. Algo de fluff mental y drama -?-
1. Corsarios, no Piratas

**Disclaimer.-** Hetalia no me pertenece, obviamente xD Hago esto sin fines de lucro y bla, bla, bla...

**Notas.-** ¡¡Hola!! Comencé una tabla para la comunidad de LJ "musa_hetaliana", la tabla alfabética. Serán drabbles y alguna que otra viñeta por ahí perdida de distintas parejas, porque todo el planeta merece mi love~ .w.  
Ésta se me ocurrió porque en mi clase de Historia de México hablábamos sobre los ataques de piratas ingleses a los buques españoles que transportaban las mercancías que sacaban de Nueva España. Y yo, como siempre, terminé divagando hetaliosamente (??) Espero que les guste ^^

**Claim:** Inglaterra + Mención de España *-*  
**Título:** Corsario, no pirata  
**Palabras según Word:** 353 ¬o¬  
**Prompt:** #5 - Esmeralda  
**Resumen:** Porque él no trabajaba con simples piratas. Los suyos eran corsarios, y estaban en todo su derecho de hacer lo que hacían.

**

* * *

Corsario, no Pirata**

_Una, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Arthur dejaba que las gemas preciosas y las monedas de plata y oro se escurrieran entre sus dedos. Estaba sentado cómodamente en su habitación, rodeado del botín recién obtenido. Cada que escuchaba el tintineo que hacían al caer al cofre de nuevo su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más. Acarició los lingotes de oro casi con devoción, mirándolos con orgullo. Sir Drake había hecho un excelente trabajo con ese último buque español.

_Rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros, perlas…_

No sabía el por qué de esa emoción. Tal vez porque habían hecho un inigualable trabajo para su Corona… o tal vez simplemente porque ese tesoro había pertenecido alguna vez a Antonio.

Sonrió con suficiencia al recordar la mirada desesperada del español al ver sus barcos llenos de mercancías siendo atacados por piratas. No, no piratas… _corsarios._ Eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

Tomó una esmeralda y la giró entre sus dedos. Recordó esos ojos verdes, furiosos a su manera. No era que Antonio fuera alguien demasiado agresivo, pero al parecer descubrir su pequeña treta con los corsarios había sido mucho.

"_¡Eres un estúpido pirata!"_

Frunció un poco el ceño al recordar la afirmación que había hecho el ibérico. Él no tenía tratos y mucho menos _era_ uno de esos simples saqueadores. Él nunca había roto las leyes, las Patentes de Corso eran legítimas, completamente. Sólo hacía lo que era mejor para su nación, dentro de sus posibilidades.

Dejó caer la esmeralda en el cofre con apatía, recargando su cabeza en su mano cansadamente. Y es que muy, muy en el fondo aceptaba que, tal vez, Antonio no se merecía eso.

**

* * *

Datos: **

En la época Colonial, Inglaterra contrataba piratas para saquear los barcos españoles, brindándoles una "_Patente de Corso"_, en la cual el gobierno otorgaba permiso a barcos particulares para que atacaran y saquearan naves de países enemigos, a cambio de una parte del botín.

Sir Francis Drake es uno de los piratas más famosos del siglo XVI. Obtuvo el mayor botín de la historia (2 buques españoles que transportaban oro y plata). Fue incluso ascendido por la Reina a la categoría de "sir".

_¿Reviews? 8D_


	2. Responsabilidad

Disclaimer.- Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque quiero un Alfred para mi solita ;w;

**Claim:** E.U.A. + Inglaterra  
**Título:** Responsabilidad  
**Palabras:** Alrededor de 500  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna, o eso creo ^^  
**Género:** Angst/Drama  
**Tabla:** Alfabética  
**Prompt:** #17 - Peso  
**Resumen:** _"Y sientes como nunca antes el peso que llevas en la espalda. Tu Independencia, tu libertad, tu responsabilidad."_

* * *

**Responsabilidad**

- La colina Bunker…- Susurras, mientras caes sobre tus rodillas, sin poder apartar la mirada de la masacre que está frente a tus ojos.

Sueltas tu rifle casi sin darte cuenta, aquel que te había acompañado durante la batalla y que ahora está cubierto de sangre. Y ni siquiera sabes de quién o de qué bando. Sólo está ahí, ensuciándote, ensuciando todo a tu alrededor.

Miras tus manos temblorosas, al igual que todo tu cuerpo. Las examinas como si nunca las hubieras visto antes, repasando cada detalle, cada mancha y mota de tierra. Y sientes como nunca antes el peso que llevas en la espalda. Tu Independencia, tu libertad, _tu responsabilidad_. La libertad de tu gente. Sus vidas.

Y sus _muertes_. Eso es lo que te pesa más.

Levantas la mirada y divisas a lo lejos una figura, una silueta que conoces muy bien. Y cómo no la ibas a conocer, si era a aquel a quien años antes esperabas con tantas ansias, y que ahora es el yugo en tu cuello.

Arthur te mira altivo, con ojos fríos. Se apoya en su propio rifle, mirándote fijamente y sin pestañear ni una vez. Enfrentas su mirada y él levanta un poco el mentón, un gesto que se te figura altanero. Sí, él había ganado la batalla, pero…

El inglés mueve la cabeza, observando lentamente el campo de batalla. Una sombra de dolor cruza sus ojos al ver a sus soldados, _su gente_, diseminados por el pasto, sin vida. Sabes lo que siente, lo sabes ahora. Sientes el dolor en el cuerpo y tratas de no hundirte bajo el peso de las vidas que momentos antes han luchado por ti y ahora han terminado.

La mirada de Arthur se detiene nuevamente en ti, tembloroso y sucio. Y no puedes sostenerle la mirada, porque sabes lo que significa, sabes lo que esos ojos te dicen sin necesidad de palabras.

"_¿Esto es lo que quieres para tu gente, Alfred? Éste es el precio de tu libertad. ¿En verdad quieres pagarlo?"_

Tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de no merecer lo que esos hombres han hecho por ti.

Tus ojos viajan errantemente a tu alrededor y de repente se detienen en un hombre que yace muerto cerca de ti, con los ojos abiertos y sujetando firmemente tu bandera.

_Tu bandera_.

Te quedas pasmado un momento, pero un segundo después tu faz se endurece y subes la mirada, orgulloso. Tomas la bandera de las manos del hombre, sin importarte que esté desvaída, terrosa y manchada de sangre. Miras fijamente a Arthur y te levantas con movimientos lentos, sin despegar la vista de él.

El europeo sigue clavando su mirada en ti, aunque sus ojos ya no son como filosas espadas. Ahora te mira con un rastro de curiosidad, como si no supiera lo que tratas de hacer. Sin despegar tus ojos de él ni un segundo, y haciendo gala de una prodigiosa habilidad, amarras los bordes de la bandera a tu rifle.

Arthur levanta una de sus pobladas cejas, algo sorprendido. Observa cómo tú levantas el rifle como si fuera un asta y lo miras fieramente. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantan un par de milímetros, para después darse la vuelta e irse con paso digno.

Tú sigues con el rifle en alto, observando su espalda alejarse hasta perderse completamente detrás de la colina vecina. Despegas tu vista del lugar en donde se perdió y miras de nuevo el campo de batalla.

Bajas el rifle y cierras los ojos un momento, respirando hondamente. Un segundo después, desatas la bandera y cubres con ella el cuerpo del hombre que la llevaba originalmente.

Estás orgulloso. Porque ellos son tú, y tú eres ellos. Y te sientes honrado de que sea así.

**

* * *

Datos:**

La Batalla de Bunker Hill se dio el 17 de Junio de 1775, durante la Guerra de Independencia de Estados Unidos. Fue una victoria pírrica para las tropas Inglesas, ya que tuvieron más de 1000 bajas. Por su parte, los americanos tuvieron alrededor de 500 bajas, contando los prisioneros de guerra. Sin embargo, de todos modos fueron acorralados y perdieron la batalla.

Al leer el articulo de Wikipedia [;D Wiki sabia] sobre la batalla de Bunker Hill, recordé (por alguna extraña razón) que en los funerales de figuras heroicas de casi todos los países la bandera correspondiente se pone encima del ataúd. De ahí saqué la idea de que Arthur cubriera al hombre caído con la suya -w-

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

_¿Reviews? ;3_


	3. Place du Vieux Marché

**Título:** _Place du Vieux-Marché_  
**Claim: **Francia/Juana de Arco  
**Rating: **K+?**  
Advertencias: **None~~  
**Resumen:** Lo ha hecho otra vez. Ha intentado escapar de la realidad, pero ésta lo persigue sin descanso. _"Repose en paix, Jehanne"_

**

* * *

Place du Vieux-Marché**

Francis se levanta de la cama con parsimonia, echando a un lado las sábanas que cubren su desnudo cuerpo. Echa una ojeada a su lado, donde un bulto se esconde entre la seda de su lecho. Sonríe lascivamente y con orgullo, hasta que su mente le juega una mala pasada y le lleva a recordar qué día es ese.

Su sonrisa se pierde entre sus labios, y en su lugar queda una mueca de lúgubre tristeza. Lo ha hecho. Otra vez. Ha intentado escapar de la realidad, como si una noche más de lujuria y desenfreno fuera a desvanecer los hechos y borrar el dolor de su memoria.

_-_ _¿Por qué haces esto, Juana?- Le preguntó, mientras le daba una mordida a su tostada con mermelada. La chica sentada frente a él lo miró a los ojos fijamente, con una expresión de obviedad tal que le hizo sentir casi ignorante._

_- Por Dios. Por mi pueblo. Nuestro pueblo.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando su plato con seriedad. Un segundo después, lo miró con fuego en sus ojos.- Por Francia._

_Y Francis nunca antes se había sentido tan henchido de orgullo._

- Las noches contigo eran tan diferentes…- Murmura quedamente mientras sale de la habitación, después de haberse aseado y arreglado con especial cuidado. Al llegar a la calle para al primer taxi que encuentra y le da instrucciones para llegar a la_ Place du Vieux-Marché*_, esa plaza que tan bien conoce.

El sol de la mañana se esconde entre las nubes que amenazan con lluvia. Llega al centro de la plaza, y observa con los ojos entrecerrados la cruz que se yergue frente a él; ahí fue donde el fuego ardió esa mañana, donde su querida _Pucelle_ dejó de existir.

- Ruán, Ruán, ¿puedes sufrir por ser el lugar de su muerte?**- Murmura con un nudo en la garganta, acercándose a la cruz con lentitud. Un trueno retumba en el cielo, aunque a la nación poco le importa. Su mente divaga en los recuerdos junto a ella, su hermosa Doncella de Orleáns.

La lluvia llega tan rápido que ni siquiera lo siente, y cuando se da cuenta ya está completamente empapado. Su mano se mueve hacia sus cabellos dorados, alejándolos de su cara. Sonríe tristemente al sentir las gotas en su piel, frías y cortantes; sus ojos se desvían hacia la Iglesia de Juana y su pecho se estremece.

Una paloma sale volando del campanario y cruza el cielo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sus ojos brillan con tristeza mientras la observa volar, y después su mirada se detiene en la cruz frente a él.

- _Repose en paix, Jehanne._

* * *

**Datos**

Juana de Arco fue quemada en la hoguera el 30 de mayo de 1431, condenada por supuesta herejía. En 1456 se reabrió su juicio y se reconoció su inocencia. Los jueces que la habían condenado fueron declarados herejes. En 1909 fue beatificada y en 1920 fue declarada Santa. También fue declarada Santa Patrona de Francia.

*La _Place du Vieux-Marché_ (o Plaza del Viejo Mercado) es una plaza en Ruán, específicamente la plaza donde Juana fue quemada. En el lugar donde se encontraba la hoguera se irguió una enorme cruz. Ahí también se encuentra la Iglesia de Santa Juana de Arco ^^

** _"Ruán, Ruán, ¿puedes sufrir por ser el lugar de mi muerte?"_ fue una de las últimas frases de Juana, cuando ya estaba en la hoguera. Le modifiqué el "mi" por el "su" en la historia o.o

_"Repose en paix"_ significa _"Descansa en paz"_ D: Y Jehanne es el francés de Juana.

_¿Reviews? *-*_


	4. Zar y Patria

**Título: **Zar y Patria

**Claim:** Rusia + Alexis Románov

**Promt:** Beso

**Rating:** K+

**Advertencias:** La historia se sitúa más o menos cuando Alexis tiene 12 años. ¡Y no hay shota! òwó

**Resumen:** "_Estuve pensando en lo que significa ser Zar…"_ Y es que el pequeño Alexis siempre se le había hecho más interesante que Nicolás.

**

* * *

**

**Zar y Patria**

Iván subió las escaleras sonriente. Recorrió los pasillos a paso ligero, escuchando la música del gran baile que se efectuaba abajo. Sus pasos resonaron hasta que llegó frente a la enorme puerta de madera tallada.

_Toc, toc._

Giró la perilla y entró sin esperar respuesta. Sus ojos violetas recorrieron la habitación y se posaron en el bulto que había en la cama, casi inmóvil pero despierto; el lecho estaba junto a la ventana, a la distancia justa para que Alexis pudiera ver a través de ella sin levantarse. Incluso, si se recorría un poco, podía llegar a tocar el frío cristal.

Iván observó al zarévich (1) por unos segundos, reparando en su semblante pálido y ojeroso. Llevaba varias noches sin descansar, asediado por pequeños pero constantes ataques de hemofilia (2). La Zarina había estado a su lado a cada segundo, pero su presencia en el baile había sido menester e Iván se había ofrecido a cuidar del pequeño.

- Está nevando.- Comentó, anunciando su presencia. El niño (porque eso era, por más que a Iván le dijeran lo contrario) lo observó con algo de sorpresa, y después desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, como queriendo detener la nieve que caía con sólo el pensamiento.

Iván ladeó la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a su cama. Su sonrisa no había cambiado, tal vez ahora un poco ladeada a la izquierda, veteada de curiosidad. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama del niño, esperando a que éste se decidiera a hacer algún sonido.

- ¿Siguen bailando?- Preguntó de pronto, con su vocecita ronca y algo débil. La nación asintió, cambiando su sonrisa. Se volvió una más agridulce, quizá un poco rencorosa.

- ¿Por qué preguntas, Alexéi (3)?- Preguntó, mirando hacia el techo con expresión risueña.

El zarévich se removió inquieto, pero no contestó. La nación no despegó sus ojos del techo, esperando.

- Estuve pensando en lo que significa ser Zar.- Murmuró Alexis, casi para sí mismo. Iván se sorprendió de ese comentario, pero siguió en silencio.- Enormes bailes y fiestas… ¿en verdad es eso…?- Su voz se perdió, mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en la nieve que se acumulaba en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- El Zar es la reencarnación de Dios en la Tierra.- Contestó Iván, divertido.- ¿Por qué no habría de ser así?

Los azules ojos de Alexis temblaron con incertidumbre. Se produjo un segundo de silencio, donde el pequeño escogía las palabras que diría a continuación, cuidadosamente.

- ¿Y el pueblo…?- Preguntó en un susurro, y después se quedó en el limbo, escuchando la atronadora música y las risas que llegaban desde el Gran Salón de abajo, antojándosele falsas.

El chico sacó un libro de debajo de su almohada, lo abrió en una página y se lo enseñó a Iván. Éste lo tomó con curiosidad, leyendo la única frase que había escrita en esa hoja.

- "Hemos venido a verte a ti, Señor, para buscar justicia y protección. Hemos caído en la miseria, se nos oprime, se nos aplasta de trabajo por encima de nuestras fuerzas, se nos insulta, no se nos reconoce como seres humanos, se nos trata como esclavos" (4)- Terminó de leer, mientras el zarévich desviaba su mirada.

La nación soltó una risita irónica. Alexis siempre había sido un poco más interesante que Nicolás, tal vez un poco más comprometido… o quizá simplemente menos cobarde.

- Tú eres el futuro de Rusia, Alexéi.- Dijo, sin sorprenderse del repentino acceso de tos que tuvo el heredero al trono, ni de que de su boca salieran diminutas gotitas de sangre que de pronto se convirtieron en pequeños hilos que salían de su boca.

Sin inmutarse, el mayor jaló una pequeña campanilla de emergencia. Ésta avisaría a los sirvientes sobre otro ataque, y no tardarían en venir. El niño lo miró con temor en sus ojos, ese temor que siempre seguía a los ataques de hemofilia que sufría, preguntándose si ésta vez sería el último y definitivo.

Iván se inclinó sobre él, limpió con un dedo el hilo de sangre que escurría por su boca y miró el líquido rojo resaltando contra su piel blanca. Se acercó a Alexis hasta darle un beso en la frente: el beso de la fría y nívea Rusia.

La nación le dio la espalda cuando los sirvientes entraron precipitadamente, tratando de detener la hemorragia. Se quedó parado junto a la puerta unos segundos, pensando en ese niño, heredero al trono ruso, que ahora tosía sangre.

_- Larga vida al Zar._- Murmuró, con una pequeña e irónica sonrisa.

-.-.-.-

**Datos:**

1- Zarévich.- Término con el que se designaba al heredero al trono ruso, cuando era hijo de un Zar reinante.

2- Hemofilia.- Enfermedad genética que consiste en la dificultad de la sangre para coagularse. Se caracteriza por hemorragias internas y externas, ya sean provocadas (por golpes, accidentes, etc.) o espontáneas.

3- Alexéi.- Ruso de Alexis

4- Petición de las clases bajas en 1905 (Un año después del nacimiento de Alexis) para obtener la ayuda del Zar contra los abusos. El Gran Duque Constantin (hermano de Nicolás II) mandó fusilar a los líderes de la muchedumbre y a gran parte de ella. Fue llamado "Domingo Rojo" y fue un detonante para que la autocracia del Zar se volviera un símbolo de odio para el pueblo ruso.

Alexis Románov fue el quinto hijo del Zar Nicolás II y la Zarina Alejandra. Al ser el único varón de la descendencia, se convirtió en el heredero al trono ruso. Lamentablemente, padecía de hemofilia (heredada de su madre, que era portadora).

Él fue el medio por el cual Rasputín se inmiscuyó en la Familia Real, como su curandero y amigo íntimo. Falleció junto con su familia, asesinado por los bolcheviques en julio de 1917, poco antes de cumplir los 14 años.

_¿Reviews? =3=_


	5. Maldita Sonrisa

**Título.-** Maldita sonrisa  
**Claim.-** Alemania + Ana Frank  
**Promt.-** Sinceridad  
**Advertencias.-** ¿Muerte implícita?  
**Dedicatoria.-** A _gold crystal_, por que de su review nació la idea *hugs***  
**

* * *

**Maldita Sonrisa**

Aún recuerdas ese día, cuando viste sus ojos oscuros posarse en ti y sonreírte. Lo recuerdas con nostalgia y tristeza, y con un dolor en el pecho que no te deja respirar bien.

Caminabas por un lado de la reja de metal. Escuchaste un jadeo y no pudiste evitar detenerte y buscar con la mirada el origen del sonido. Tus ojos azules se abrieron con impresión al ver a una niña de unos catorce años, cadavérica y sin cabello, sentada en una roca con una pala entre las manos. La pequeña se sobresaltó cuando te escuchó acercarte, y volteó a verte con los ojos llenos de miedo.

Te detuviste bruscamente al ver su cara llena de cicatrices y costras. Sus mejillas tenían rastros de lágrimas, y sus ojos que pedían compasión a gritos. Habías visto esa mirada muchas veces, esa mirada de dolor y desesperación. Y te dolía. Porque eran humanos. Porque eran tu gente, al igual que era tu gente la que los asesinaba masivamente.

Pero nada podías hacer tú más que observar y soportar los dolores en el cuerpo cada vez que esas cámaras* se encendían. Sabías que te estabas consumiendo poco a poco, con cada vida que se extinguía, con cada lágrima que se derramaba. Y no podías hacer absolutamente nada.

La niña se levantó y te miró fijamente, como si te estuviera evaluando. Tú no te moviste de tu lugar, nervioso.

- Me llamo Anne.- Dijo por fin, en un susurro ronco, como si estuviera compartiendo contigo un enorme secreto. Y esa voz fue lo que terminó de romper el corazón que asegurabas no tener.

- Ludwig.- Contestaste, algo inseguro de si estabas haciendo lo correcto. Algo en tu sentido común te decía que no te involucraras, que salieras de ahí de inmediato. Pero no pudiste.

Porque antes de que movieras un músculo, te sonrió. Una sonrisa tan desgarradoramente alegre que partió tu alma en dos e hizo que te flaquearan las rodillas. Pero debías ser fuerte, así que tu cara no mostró expresión alguna. Porque así eras tú.

- Nadie habla con nosotros.- Afirmó ella, acercándose lentamente a la reja, como si quisiera sentir tu cercanía. Y esa sonrisa seguía ahí, en sus demacrados labios. Esa sonrisa sincera, llena de esperanza que ni siquiera tú sentías.

Tú no dijiste nada, simplemente la miraste. Ella hizo lo mismo. El ambiente se aligeró, como si se estuvieran contando toda una historia con la mirada. Pero el silencio se rompió cuando escucharon un grito y un disparo a lo lejos. Anne cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño en una mueca de dolor y frustración.

- Ahí va uno más.- Murmuró, mientras las lágrimas volvían a llenar sus ojos.

Tu mente se puso en blanco en ese momento. No querías verla llorar. Ni a ella ni a nadie de los tuyos; ni en ese momento, ni nunca. No por tu culpa.

Diste un par de pasos hacia atrás, y después te volteaste y te alejaste lo más rápido que pudiste. Pero eso no te eximió de escuchar las palabras que sus labios susurraron y se clavaron en tu corazón como puñales.

- Y sin embargo, sigo creyendo en la _innata bondad _del hombre.

* * *

**Datos**

* Se refiere a las cámaras de gas.  
** Ésta es parte de una frase que dijo en verdad Ana Frank. La frase completa es _"Lo que me asombra es no haber abandonado por completo mis esperanzas, que parecen absurdas e irrealizables. Y, sin embargo, me aferro a ellas a pesar de todo y sigo creyendo en la innata bondad del hombre." _(Fuck... ;O;)

Ana Frank fue una niña judía alemana que contó por medio de su diario, la forma en que se había escondido junto con su familia y otras dos familias en un desván de un complejo de oficinas, en Ámsterdam durante la WWII. A pesar de todo, su familia fue capturada y llevada a campos de concentración. Ella fue llevada junto con su hermana primero a Auschwitz, en Polonia, y después a Bergen-Belsen, en Alemania.  
Murió de tifoidea el 12 de marzo de 1945, pocos días antes de que ese campo de concentración fuera liberado por los ingleses. (TT-TT Más fuck...). De su familia, el único que sobrevivió fue su padre.

Espero que les haya gustado ;w; _¿Reviews?_


	6. Promesa

**Claim: **Estados Unidos/Reino Unido

**Tabla: **Alfabética

**Prompt:** #23 – Ver

**Advertencias:** Aparición de chibi!Alfred y los hermanos Wright *-*

**Notas:** _**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_ A decir verdad esto no tiene nada que ver con la fecha, pero bueno, espero que les guste *se va a seguir traumándose* I believe I can fly~~ *salta de un precipicio*

* * *

− ¡Arthur, Arthur!− El pequeño Estados Unidos llegó corriendo por el muelle hacia su hermano y lo abrazó, recibiéndolo con emoción.− ¡Te extrañé mucho! No vuelvas a dejarme así, el bosque es muy oscuro y tenebroso…

− Oh, lo lamento, Alfred.- El inglés sonrió con alegría al sentir el abrazo de su pequeña colonia, para después separarse de él, acuclillarse y alborotarle el pelo con cariño.- Prometo que intentaré visitarte más seguido, pero a veces tengo problemas con los demás europeos y no puedo, aunque lo deseé.

− Lo sé, lo sé, siempre me lo dices, pero…- Alfred hizo un puchero infantil, acentuado por sus pequeños y redondeados rasgos.

Arthur rió por lo bajo y después le cargó en brazos, para alegría del niño.

− Ne, Arthur… ¡has _eso_!− Le instó el americano con una sonrisa. Arthur rodó los ojos, pero lo levantó lo más que sus brazos daban y comenzó a dar vueltas; mientras, el pequeño Alfred imaginaba que volaba por encima de todos y de todo, con el viento azotando su cara.

− Ya es bastante por hoy, ¿no lo crees?- Preguntó el inglés cuando sus brazos empezaron a sentirse cansados, despertando a la pequeña colonia de su fantasía.

− ¿Eh? Está bien…- Murmuró el niño. Bajó al suelo con un pequeño traspié, pero logró equilibrarse y volteó con una mueca seria.- ¡Inglaterra!

− ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Arthur, acuclillándose junto a él para quedar a su altura.

− ¡Algún día voy a volar, lo prometo!− Aseguró, poniendo sus manitas en sus caderas, desafiante. El inglés parpadeó, sorprendido, y después de un momento comenzó a reír.− ¿Eeeh? No te rías, Inglaterra, ¡lo conseguiré!

Arthur lo miró entre risas. ¡Volar! Qué cosa tan inverosímil. Muchos lo habían intentado antes que Alfred, no era muy novedoso. Bueno, era una de esas ideas que de vez en cuando tenía su pequeña colonia. Siguió riendo unos momentos, pero se detuvo al ver la determinación en los ojos del pequeño, que lo miraba haciendo un mohín.

Se levantó después de unos segundos, en los que Alfred lo observaba expectante, y sonrió con complicidad.

− Entonces, esperaré el día en que me mires desde las alturas.− Le dijo, cargándolo de nuevo y acomodándolo en sus hombros, desde donde el pequeño comenzó a formar sus grandes sueños e ilusiones de viajar por los aires.

* * *

− Vamos, _Iggy_~.− Alfred le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, causando un bufido enojado del aludido.

− He dicho que no, Estados Unidos.- Contestó él, quitándoselo de encima y lanzándole una mirada fulminante.− No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

La sonrisa de Alfred flaqueó un segundo, pero después puso una mano en la cadera y lo señaló con un dedo.

− ¡No son tonterías! ¡Esto revolucionará la vida como la conocemos!− Le dijo, causando que el inglés rodara los ojos con fastidio.

− Eso mismo dijiste de muchas cosas, Jones.− Replicó, frunciendo el ceño.− Ya me he decepcionado demasiado de tus inventos, ¿por qué no buscas a alguien más para hacerle perder el tiempo?

Alfred sólo observó cómo el inglés salía de la sala de reuniones azotando la puerta, sin siquiera despedirse. Soltó un suspiro resignado. Bueno, cuando todo el mundo respetara su creación, incluso Inglaterra tendría que aceptar sus brillantes ideas, era seguro.

− Yo sólo quería que me vieras cumplir mi promesa, _Iggy_…- Murmuró, internamente abatido por el rechazo del mayor. Claro, fue sólo un segundo, porque después una sonrisa aún mayor se pintó en su faz, y soltó una risita.- Bueno, ¡seguro cuando me vea no dirá lo mismo!

* * *

Un par de horas después, el joven americano caminaba por un amplio prado, observando la enorme máquina que estaba frente a él.

− Es genial.− Dijo, con una amplia sonrisa. Volteó a ver a los dos chicos que lo miraban expectantes y dio una palmada aprobatoria.- Bien, ¿lo puedo probar ya?

− ¡Claro!− Contestó el mayor de los hermanos Wright, sonriendo complacido y entregándole unas gruesas gafas.

Y después de algunos minutos de preparaciones, pruebas y demás, por fin Alfred sintió el viento en su cara y volaba por encima del verde prado. El vuelo duró poco, pero la adrenalina en su sangre y la sensación que había creado no se desvanecieron durante un buen tiempo.

Además, había divisado desde arriba una cabeza rubia que lo observaba desde el límite de los árboles que rodeaban la campiña.

Dio un rodeo y llegó por detrás, sorprendiendo a un azorado Arthur, que enrojeció completamente al verse descubierto. Alfred le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y sonrió con suficiencia.

− Sabía que vendrías, _Artie_…− Dijo, con una pequeña risa. El inglés enrojeció todavía más y negó con la cabeza.

− No te confundas, mocoso.- Replicó, sin poder soltarse del agarre del americano, que soltó una risotada irónica.- Y-yo sólo pasaba por aquí y casualmente me encontré con esto.

− Sí, sí, lo que digas, _old man_…

Arthur se soltó por fin de Alfred y caminó hacia afuera de los árboles, mirando hacia el cielo con las manos detrás de la espalda. Estados Unidos lo observaba sin comentar nada, y de vez en cuando miraba también al cielo, tratando de ver lo que _Iggy_ observaba con tanta ansiedad. ¡Él ya había bajado!

− Al final cumpliste lo que prometiste.

La voz de Arthur rompió el silencio después de unos minutos, y sus ojos verdes chocaron contra los azules de Alfred. Ambos se quedaron así, en silencio y sin desviar la mirada, hasta que Alfred cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió.

− ¡Claro! Es lo que hacen los héroes, ¿no?− Se acercó a Arthur y lo abrazó por detrás. Esta vez no se movió, ni por todos los forcejeos del inglés.− Pero… no sé… me gustaba más cuando me cargabas tú.− Comentó con una gran sonrisa.

Y Arthur sólo pudo enrojecer hasta las orejas y darle un golpazo en las costillas.

**

* * *

**

**Notas históricas:**

Los hermanos estadounidenses Orville y Wilbur Wright llegaron a diseñar y fabricar el primer avión, y el 17 de Diciembre de 1903 efectuaron el primer vuelo autopropulsado de la historia.

_¿Reviews? 83_


	7. Sunlight

**Claim:** Alemania/Italia del Norte  
**Tabla:** Alfabética  
**Prompt:** #3 – Correr  
**Género:** Amm… Romance, Fluff, algo dramático (¿?)  
**Advertencias:** Creo que none… quizá un poco de OoC ;A; No sé, nunca había escrito sobre Lud en plan amoroso Q-Q

* * *

Puede escuchar los gritos y los edificios desmoronándose. Sicilia está en problemas. Lo debe encontrar, lo _necesita_ encontrar.

Escucha el silbido de una bomba y se tira inmediatamente al piso, protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos como está acostumbrado. Puede escuchar los gritos y los edificios desmoronándose, mientras el calor de la onda expansiva le alcanza. Sicilia está en problemas. Cuando deja de sentir la tierra temblar, se levanta de un salto y sigue corriendo, con la mirada celeste buscándolo desesperadamente.

Lo debe encontrar, lo _necesita_ encontrar. Necesita escuchar sus lloriqueos, necesita poder perseguirlo de nuevo mientras trata de escaparse del entrenamiento. Necesita saber que está vivo, que está_ con él._

_(Puede sonar egoísta, pero lo quiere con él.)_

Piensa en él mientras golpea con la culata de su arma a un soldado inglés que le trata de detener, y se le forma un hueco en el estómago. Pasa lo mismo cuando dispara con certeza y precisión a un grupo de canadienses que le apuntan con sus armas. Piensa en su faz inocente y la necesidad de encontrarlo se vuelve más fuerte.

_(Porque quiere proteger esa maldita ingenuidad, esa inocencia que parece inquebrantable. Porque si Italia no puede protegerse a si mismo, él lo hará en su lugar._

_Porque no quiere que esa sonrisa atolondrada desaparezca.)_

Dobla una esquina con sigilo y escucha a alguien sollozar. Apunta su arma con rapidez, pero al ver ese rulo castaño que sobresale, se detiene y se acerca con paso rápido. Se acuclilla y lo mira con fijeza. No dirá que lo extrañaba, no le abrazará ni consolará. Él no es así, mucho menos en el campo de batalla.

_(Aunque lo desee._

_Él está hecho para seguir órdenes. Él no se deja llevar por las emociones, todo tiene un protocolo.)_

− ¡Italia…!− Le llama, con una voz que pretende ser dura pero termina cargada de las emociones que se niega a dejar salir.

El más pequeño levanta la vista y sonríe tristemente al verlo, abalanzándose sobre él.

− ¡Alemania!− Lo abraza de golpe y le hace perder el equilibrio. Cuando ambos caen al suelo, el rubio no se sorprende de las lágrimas que empapan su uniforme, ni de los lloriqueos que invaden el aire. Y sin embargo, el peso en su estómago se aligera de forma notoria.

_(Es Italia. Con sus lloriqueos, su cobardía, sus impulsos, sus abrazos y sus lágrimas. Es Italia.)_

Y mientras el italiano se aferra a él, causando que los colores se le suban al rostro y que se olvide momentáneamente de la situación en dónde están, se pregunta cómo es que consigue aquello. Esa burbuja de tranquilidad que lleva siempre a su alrededor, esa chispa de inocencia e ingenuidad que no lo abandona.

_(Esa que él no recuerda haber tenido alguna vez.)_

Sacude la cabeza y lo separa de él bruscamente, levantándose de un salto y tendiéndole la mano para que haga lo mismo.

− Hay que irnos, conseguí replegar a las fuerzas americanas hacia la costa, pero tienen un fuerte contraataque…− Dice, asomándose sigilosamente para ver que sea seguro salir.

− A-alemania, mi hermano…− Comienza Feliciano, observándolo con ojos llorosos. El alemán niega con la cabeza y hace una mueca de resignación.

− Ya regresó a la península.− Contesta a la pregunta tácita, jalándolo para que lo acompañe. Italia asiente muchas veces y corre detrás de él, mirando a todos lados con ojos asustados.

Y eso es lo que le hace afirmar que Italia no está hecho para la guerra. Él es arte, es gastronomía, es paz. Él es Italia, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Y quizá eso es bueno, porque él está ahí para cuidar que nunca deje de serlo. A pesar de los problemas, a pesar de las guerras, a pesar de los siglos.

_(Porque sabe que no pertenece al mismo mundo que el italiano. Pero, aún si estar a su lado está mal, aún si es incorrecto, quiere hacerlo._

_Quiere estar ahí para él._

_Porque ambos lo necesitan.)_

_

* * *

¿Reviews? 83_


End file.
